


Alone Together

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Break Up, Catharsis, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Keith was starting to believe that being lonely was probably the best for him...That way he wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of people he loved getting tired and leaving him behind.





	Alone Together

“I’m... really sorry”, Keith  saw the sheepish gesture with unusual melancholy, his _-ex-_ boyfriend was never really good with apologies “I just can’t keep pretending that I was okay with it”.

 

“It’s fine”, a smile formed by tight lips and two eyes closing in a signal of hidden sadness. If someone asked him how he kept so calm while hearing the explanation of why his relationship was being broken, he would never be quite sure how to answer  “I understand that it is not something you’re willing to give up”.

 

A small pause.

 

“I’m sorry I was to egotistical to give it up either”, An intake of shaky breath “Thanks for putting up with me for such a long a time, it...” a wry expression “It really means a lot”.

 

“You don’t need to apologize for that! I may not be able to understand how that aspect works for you, but I get it's not something you can change”, Lance tried to be reassuring, to get rid of his own guilt about hurting someone as nice as the young man in front of him, but also because meant every word he just said. He seriously hoped Keith could find someone that could fully accept him, even in the ways Lance couldn't. “I’m sure you will be able to found, uh, someone that lack of _urges_ like you do”.

 

Keith shrugged “Maybe”.

 

And then “Goodbye”.

 

The sound of dancing leafs and livid entropy of movement that surrounded a park on an afternoon illuminated by the dying sun accompanied their parting ways. Keith didn't have the strength to turn around and ask Lance for a second chance.

 

He didn't had the heart to fulfill what that second chance would be requiring.

 

And so he let go, and ran.

  


~*~

  


His apartment felt colder than usual.

 

That was the first thing Keith got hold of the moment he took a step inside of the edification, it also felt gloomy, sadder, dead…

 

Lonely.

 

He guessed it was just his brain coming to the realization that he was alone once more, that the warmth and comfort of a life shared with a partner had just slipped from his grasp again. That two years of heavy emotional connection were not a real substitute to carnal desire and bodily needs. Cuddles on a couch and long walks while holding hands during the sunset was not the same as a passionate night of sex, after all.

 

And even if those sort of activities were more than enough for him, Keith was pretty much aware it was not enough for others, that he lacked a desire and liking that the rest did not.

 

He was the odd one.

 

And that knowing was what stopped him from getting in contact with his best friend and tell him what happened. Keith knew the speech he would receive by heart, the condolence, the pity and the explanation on how he wasn't the one at fault, that he should understand asexuality was an oddity in the daily lives of a big part of the global population and it was going to be common for him to be questioned, analyzed and invalidated.

 

He knew.

 

But he was sick of it.

 

He was sick that just because the rest did not understand or couldn't understand, or just didn't want to understand, he had to be the one to tolerate their doubts and ignorant inquires (like they couldn't even educate themselves), that he was asked for patience when people couldn't even give him some _respect._

 

_Respect for his life choices._

 

 _Respect for something he didn't even_ **_chose._ **

 

Keith huffed. Why was his responsibility to explain himself to others anyway? Why couldn't they just mind their damn business, and let him live however he wanted. The youngman _swore_ that if anybody dared to approach him and say that he just needed to _find the right one_ to be _’cured’,_ he was going to smack a bitch! Maybe things like the _right one_ didn't even existed for him, who would like to spend the rest of their lives with someone that would never want to pleasure them in the sexual way!? Exactly, no one! Not even Lance wanted to stay because of _that!_ So it was obviously more important that any trait he could possibly have!

 

**_Stupid, stupid, stupid Keith that believed he could finally be happy with someone at his side!_ **

 

_Ah._

 

Keith was already angry, good.

 

It was better to start the process of grieving with that, instead of fluttering denial or agonizing bargain, he already went through those two before and he honestly prefered to curse the whole world and himself that start to wish he could just be something else _._ He wished to at least have pride on him to deal with this situation, to be sure of who and what he was, to not be left in helplessness and doubt, and _hate_ towards himself.

 

To not wish being someone else.

 

In the end, he was all he was going to have when everybody else left him behind.

 

And that would be… okay.

 

Even when at the moment it didn't look or feel that way, with a heavy heart to still carry around and the scene of broken promises still sprawled across his life and apartment floor, he would manage.

 

With time to heal, and solitude as his rightful companion, he will manage to survive, adapt and get used to the struggles of a everyday lived in independency, using and accepting every trait that he had. Even the ones that made him unable to find a long-live partner, or caused that the few he had found, prefered to runaway. Because he wasn't broken or wrong in any way. He was just _different._

 

And maybe someday he was going to find someone that accepted him that way.

 

And if he never found someone like that, well…

 

Loneliness was not a bad option to share his life with, it had never disappointed him, after all.

As depressing as that may sound.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
